In multi-story or high-rise buildings, long electrical cables, such as telephone lines, are strung from the bottom to the top of such buildings usually disposed in wiring closets which provide a continuous shaft before floors. The common practice for stringing such cables has been to set up a winch in the top floor of the building that lowers a fish cable and then the electrical wire cable is pulled up from the bottom to the top by the winch reeling in the fish cable. With telephone lines, a cable can contain up to 3,600 pairs of wires with the cable being about 31/2 inches in diameter and weighing approximately 8 pounds per lineal foot. In order to handle the cable weights involved, the winches that had to be used were quite large pieces of equipment, cumbersome to use and difficult to set up and move. In addition, which fish cables suffer drawbacks of requiring maintenance, inspection and even replacement since they must bear up against rigorous and repeated use encountered in lowering the fish cables and raising them through conduits and floorings where the fish cables can suffer wear or damage. Since the cumulative weight of the electrical cable is so much greater for very tall buildings, installers either have to have a number of different size winch equipment for varying height buildings or simply suffer the inefficient use of the largest equipment needed for very tall buildings when working on medium and low-rise buildings.